


Megamind

by OnionGremlin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Megamind AU, fisher is minion, forgive me for my fanfiction sins, jon hungy is the part of metroman, magnus is the part of megamind, major character death happens at the beginning for Backstory tm, please read this disasterous idea i had im way too excited about it, refuge is a mini metrocity, taako and lup are both roxanne richie you'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionGremlin/pseuds/OnionGremlin
Summary: Here’s his day so far: went to jail, lost the guy of his dreams, and got his butt kicked pretty good. Still, things could be a lot worse.Oh, that’s right. He’s falling to his death. Guess they can’t.(It's a Megamind AU, basically.)





	Megamind

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry for how this chapter goes but its Backstory tm 
> 
> i know this idea is dumb but i rly like it and i hope yall do too!

How’d it all come to this, you ask? 

His end starts at the beginning. 

Well, not the very beginning. It would be far too long of a story, starting at the beginning - his childhood was a mess of escapades, so let’s start at a significant one. 

His end starts with a dog. 

It’s a little thing, scrappy, with spotted fur coming off in patches, and it’s being kicked around by the two meanest kids in school. He knows them - everyone does, because The Twins make sure they do. Magnus doesn’t like how everyone knows them. People should be talking about amazing people, who do cool things, and not pretty people who make mean games and force all the kids to play and steal their stuff. (Maybe he’s just bitter about them taking his grandfather’s pocket knife after beating him up and calling him names in front of everyone.) 

Magnus Burnsides is eight years old, and he isn’t a stranger to breaking the rules or, more specifically, getting in fights. So, he sees the dog, stomps right over on his stocky little legs, and punches both kids in the face - first the one on the left, the boy with the shaved eyebrows and dark blue hair; then the one on the right, the girl with the shaved head and vibrant pink eyebrows. 

He doesn’t expect them to fly about four feet back and land with a  _ thud _ and a  _ thunk _ and a  _ chime _ of the bell on Lydia’s necklace. He doesn’t mind, though, merely shrugging off the confusion and dropping on his knees over the trembling little dog. 

“Magnus Burnsides!” 

The voice comes from Miss Lucretia, his third grade teacher. He scoops up the dog in his beefy little arms and spins to face her, tears in his eyes. He can hear The Twins behind him, scrambling to get up and run away before Miss Lucretia can reach them. He can see the mix of disappointment and concern on her face, and feels shame turning in his belly. 

“It’s hurt, Miss Lucy,” Magnus blurts out, watery and wavering, his lisp stronger than usual. He can taste his tears, falling to burn at the corner of his lips. “They were hurting him.” 

Miss Lucretia sighs, kneeling on the ground, smoothing her robes, and meeting Magnus at eye level. “You know hitting is against the rules.” 

“I’m bad at the rules!” Magnus whines. “You know I’m bad at the rules! I know I’m bad, but they were hurting him!” 

“Doing some bad things doesn’t make you a bad person, Magnus,” Lucretia says, her voice steady and distinctly  _ teachery _ . (He usually doesn’t like teachers, since they know how bad Magnus is at the rules. Lucretia is nicer about it, and she also helps Magnus with his homework since his foster parent won’t. Magnus likes Lucretia.) “I know you’re a good person. A bad person wouldn’t try to help this little puppy.” (He had to admit, she sounded right about that, at least.) “But, Magnus, you’re a very strong little boy. You have to be careful, or you’re going to hurt people.” 

“But they hurt this dog first! He can’t defend himself, he’s too little!” Magnus huffs, holding the puppy a little closer. Its shaking slows, and Magnus is able to calm down enough to talk at his normal speaking volume, which is only twice as loud as an average child’s. “I just wanted to help it Miss Lucy, they were -“ he chokes on his tears for a second, hiccups. He hates crying, he feels weak when he cries. “I’m sorry Miss Lucy, I promise I -“

“Now, Magnus, don’t go making promises you don’t intend to keep,” Miss Lucretia says, putting one slender hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “Here’s what we’re going to do.”

Magnus likes Miss Lucretia. She’s nice to Magnus - she doesn’t make him say her whole name, which is hard for him to pronounce right and makes all the kids laugh when he tries. She doesn’t even take him to the principal. He just has to spend recess with her, this week, and even though he knew it would be hard to sit still in class without running outside, he likes Miss Lucretia more than his classmates, so he doesn’t have any reason to complain. 

“Do you need to see the nurse?” Lucretia asks, once they’re safely inside the classroom. Magnus is in his usual seat, right next to Miss Lucretia’s desk - he’s keeping the Teacher’s Desk Seat much longer with Miss Lucretia than any other teacher he had, since they usually run out of patience within a week and send him to sit in the back of the class, where he “won’t be so disruptive.” 

Magnus makes a face. “Mr. Highchurch is weird.”

Miss Lucretia barely manages to hold back an amused smile, but Magnus thinks he sees it in her eyes. “Be that as it may, if you’re hurt at all, we should check.”

“I’m not hurt,” Magnus says. “I’m fine. But this dog -“ he cuts himself off, feeling tears well up in his eyes and his throat again as he looks down at the scrappy little puppy sleeping on his desk. 

“I think it’ll be okay, Magnus,” Miss Lucretia says, her voice soft. “You know what, after school let’s take it to the shelter. They can see if it’s okay, and then maybe you can take it home?”

Magnus lit up, grinning widely. Then, as quick as it came, his face fell. “I don’t think Mr. Isaac would let me, Miss Lucy. He hates dogs. He says they’re expensive and dangerous and loud, and I’m already expensive and dangerous and loud enough.” His expression turned a little confused as he continued, “except he already has a bird who talks all the time, that’s loud! Their name is Roswell. Mr. Isaac says they’re not technically a boy or a girl. I like Roswell. Miss Lucy, can birds be not boys or girls?” Magnus looked up at her, curious. 

Miss Lucretia put on a serene smile, though her eyebrows got a little closer together when Magnus talked about Mr. Isaac. “Of course, Magnus. People can, too.”

“Like how I look like a girl, but I’m a boy?” Magnus asked. 

“Precisely. Though, since birds don’t tell us their gender, I’m guessing Roswell is intersex.”

“Inter- what?”

“Doesn’t have exactly boy or girl body parts. You’ll learn more next year in Biology class,” Miss Lucretia says, and then frowns. “Well, I hope you will. We’re working on it.” 

Magnus nods sagely. That answer is enough for him, really - he’s not very good at smart things like biology. 

Miss Lucretia smiles at him and turns to the work on her desk. She’s grading the quiz from this morning, which Magnus doesn’t think he did very well on. It was on division, and Magnus hates division. Multiplication is fine, numbers can move around all they want and the answer is mostly the same; with division, if the numbers swim around too much he just can’t figure out which ones to use. He gets it backwards too much. 

“Miss Lucy?” Magnus asks after a moment. 

“Yes, Magnus?” she looks up, seeing Magnus look a little worried. He’s fidgeting - though, when is he not? 

“How come when I hit them, they fell back so far?” 

Miss Lucretia’s brows furrow. She did think she saw The Twins fly back a little two far, even for being hit by the strongest third grader in school. She just assumed the distance was messing with her vision, that perhaps she needed glasses. 

“I’m not sure, Magnus. I think -“ she pauses. “I think perhaps you’re stronger than you know.”

Magnus looks more worried, now. “I didn’t mean to hit ‘em that hard,” he says, his voice quieter than usual, almost at an indoors level now. (He doesn’t tell her that he doesn’t mind that he did. He  _ hates _ the twins. They’re cruel and they stole his grandfather’s pocketknife.) “I don’t wanna accidentally hurt someone too much.”

Miss Lucretia hums, getting up from her desk and going to sit in the little third-grade desk next to him, though her legs are far too long to fit. She places a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her, eyes wide. “You’re very strong, Magnus. That’s something that makes you special. And maybe you’re not very good at following the rules, but I know you want to use your strength to help people who aren’t as strong - that’s why you saved this little guy from Edward and Lydia, isn’t it?” Magnus nods solemnly, and Miss Lucretia smiles. “Hitting people isn’t good, Magnus. We have to teach you that. But protecting people  _ is _ good. And if you just make sure you’re always trying to protect people, then I don’t think you’ll end up hurting anyone you don’t want to.”

Magnus states at her, eyes wide. Miss Lucretia is the only teacher who doesn’t tell him he’s bad. Miss Lucretia tells him when he breaks the rules, and she doesn’t let him keep doing it, but she never tells him he’s bad. Magnus still isn’t quite sure how to process that, and he’s been in her class for a whole two months. 

“I know you’re a good kid, Magnus,” Miss Lucretia continues. “I know you can grow up and do some amazing things. I just wish other people would believe in you, too.”

Magnus doesn’t realize he’s crying, this time, until a sob escapes. He frowns and rubs at his eyes, willing the tears away. “I’m sorry, Miss Lucy, I’ll stop cryin’ - I’m -“

“It’s okay, Magnus,” Miss Lucretia says, patting him on the shoulder. “Crying is good. It means you’re feeling things, and that’s what makes us people.”

Nobody’s ever told Magnus he could cry before, and being given permission opens the floodgates. He sobs, big eight-year-old tears rolling down his face. Miss Lucretia struggles a little to get out of the desk, but manages to stand and retrieve the box of tissues from her desk. He uses the rest of the box before the years stop coming, and Lucretia throws away the mountain of balled-up tissues. 

“Magnus, would you like a hug?” Miss Lucretia asks, kneeling next to his desk, and Magnus practically leaps out of his seat in response. 

(Miss Lucretia is fairly certain Magnus doesn’t get many hugs, so she holds him close and pats his back and hums softly to calm him down. If she notices the cracking in her back from how tight he hugs, she doesn’t mention it.)

After a few moments, Magnus releases her, and she smiles at him. Hands on his shoulders, she says, “you’re still spending recess with me, but why don’t we go back outside so you can get some of those wiggles out, Mister Burnsides?”

Magnus beans, eyes and nose still red, but now radiating happiness. “Please can we, Miss Lucy?”

Lucretia smiles, decides the math quizzes can wait, and takes Magnus’ hand. 

Magnus runs and tumbles around the field for the last ten minutes of lunch recess. No one bothers him - all the other children are too busy on the playground, and besides, news in the schoolyard travels fast and no one is really keen on playing near the boy who punched The Twins back like - twenty feet, probably, that’s what they heard, anyway. 

Magnus finds his grandfather’s knife on the ground, right where Edward fell, and decides that lunch with Miss Lucretia all week would definitely not be too much of a bummer in the end. 

In fact, Magnus’ end started as more of a beginning, though technically that’s how most things start. 

The little dog sleeps at his feet all day, and Magnus is a model student - well, as much of one as he can be. His fidgeting is kept to a minimum, and he only blurts out two answers about the book they’re studying (both are wrong, but he’s doing his best). 

After school, as promised, Miss Lucretia takes him to the shelter. He rides his bike behind hers, dog sleeping in his backpack. He’s a much more careful cyclist than he usually would be - he doesn’t want the puppy to get hurt if he biffs it doing a trick. 

The vet at the shelter tells him that the puppy - a girl, they tell him - would be just fine. She’s a little bruised, and needs to eat more, but they’d take good care of her. Magnus cries when he has to leave, and leaves the little sleeping puppy with a kiss on the head before Miss Lucretia takes him outside. 

“Magnus,” she says as the door closes behind them. Her student rubs at his eyes with a damp sleeve and looks up at her. “The Fantasy Costco is two blocks away, would you like a hot dog?” 

Magnus grins and nods, running the last few feet to where his bike leans against the shelter wall. Miss Lucretia smiles. 

They make it to the cafeteria outside the Fantasy Costco and Miss Lucretia orders two hot dogs. Magnus puts way too much mustard on his, but doesn’t seem to mind as it oozes onto his hands. 

Miss Lucretia has been thinking all day. More accurately, she’s been thinking for the two months that Magnus has been in her class. She knows he’s in foster care, and his guardian, Mr. Sheriff Isaac, isn’t very kind to him. He doesn’t help Magnus with his homework, he doesn’t support him any more than he’s legally obligated to, and he chips away at Magnus’ confidence - an impressive feat, considering how boisterous the child is. 

“Magnus, would you like me to adopt you?”

——— 

There are some hiccups in the process, with Miss Lucretia being Magnus’ teacher, but with some help from Miss Lucretia’s lawyer friend, he’s moving into her little house in Raven’s Roost by Candlenights break. (Raven’s Roost is a tiny little town bordering Refuge, and it’s a twenty minute bike ride from the elementary school.) Magnus has his own bedroom (before, he had to share with June. She wasn’t mean or anything, but didn’t really believe much in privacy, and talked about things he just couldn’t really understand), and a big deck to play on. And, while Miss Lucretia says it’s not safe to have a dog in Raven’s Roost, where all the houses are on stilts or cliffs, and they might “run right off the damn things,” she gets him a fish tank and promises they’ll go to the pet store and fill it up for his Candlenights gift. (He also giggled, hearing Miss Lucretia say a naughty word for the first time, even if it was just damn.) 

He doesn’t complain, though he thinks being adopted by his favorite teacher is more than enough of a gift. 

The day after he moves in, a little girl - five months older than him, just old enough to be in fourth grade instead of third - knocks at the door. 

She’s prettier than any of the girls he’s seen at school, taller than him by nearly a foot and a half and just as big. She wears a bandana holding back the fluffiest curly hair he’s ever seen. She’s half goliath, Miss Lucretia explains later, which is why her skin is a pretty lavender with beautiful dark patterns. She’s also half tiefling, which is why she has blunt little horns peeking out under the bandana. 

“Dad said Magnus moved in!” she says to Miss Lucretia, with a beautiful wide smile and a basket in her arms. “Papa helped me make cookies to share. And Dad said he can come play on the swing if he wants!”

Magnus, who was hiding in the kitchen, peeking around the doorframe and eavesdropping, jumps out and runs up to stand by Miss Lucretia. “Can I go play, Miss Lucy?” His voice is excited, and he looks eagerly up at his teacher-turned-guardian. 

Miss Lucretia knows Magnus well enough to see how excited he is to actually be asked to play, so she smiles. “Of course, Magnus. This is Julia Waxman. She and her parents live right next door, so if you need me, I’ll be right here.” 

Magnus and Julia get along splendidly. They have a lot in common - they’re both rowdy, and loud, and big; they can wrestle and play adventurous games and keep up with each other just fine. Julia is much smarter than Magnus, though, and she teaches him all the things she knows. Her dad is a carpenter and her papa is a blacksmith, and she knows all about building things. They live in the craftsmen’s corridor, apparently - Miss Lucretia inherited the house from her mother, who was a glassblower, but pretty much everyone else on their street is a craftsman of some kind. 

Magnus gets along splendidly with her dad, too; his name is Steven, and he teaches Magnus how to build things. Magnus learns that though he may not be smart with school, he’s amazing with his hands. He learns to carve little animals with his grandfather’s knife - the first of which is a little wooden duck he puts in his fish tank. 

On the last day of Candlenights, Lucretia takes Magnus to the pet store to fill his fish tank. He begs her to let Julia come, too - two weeks into their friendship, they’re practically inseparable. Lucretia merely smiles and nods. 

They borrow the Waxmans’ wagon to go - Lucretia says it’s probably a steadier ride than their bikes, plus it’s an easier way to get all three of them there and back together. Magnus gets to sit next to Lucretia, who teaches Magnus how to drive the wagon - “vehicle proficiency is a useful skill,” she says, letting Magnus take the reigns for the straightest part of the drive. Julia sits behind them, piping up when she has something to say, which is usually. 

The pet store is like heaven for Magnus. A dozen different puppies play in a pen by the window, and he insists on petting every single one before even looking at the rest of the shop. He stares at the cat town, which has six little kittens of various colors playing on towers and hammocks, little catnip mice scattered around them. He and Julia ooh and ah at the snakes and lizards in their tanks, and Julia talks about how someday she wants a big snake who’ll eat the rats that sneak into the pantry and eat her snacks. 

The fish are in tanks on the back wall, in a million colors and shapes. Magnus watches the goldfish for much longer than he can usually be made to sit still, watching their little bodies swim back and forth and up and down in their tank. 

Then, he hears a song. 

Julia gasps next to him, and points at a tank to the right. Magnus rushes over, and the song gets louder. 

It seems to be coming from a lonely little jellyfish, swimming by itself in one of the tanks. It glows blue and purple and white, and pulses as it sings. As Magnus stares, it approaches the glass and sings a little louder. 

“Oh, that’s - well,” a pasty, pimply teen says, voice nasally, approaching the tank. “We’re not quite sure what that is, actually. It came with some other fish. We just call it - well, we call it the Voidfish.” 

Julia reaches out and traces the handwritten label - Magnus squints, figures it probably spells “Voidfish” - he recognizes the “fish” part, anyway. 

“Miss Lucy?” Magnus says, voice unusually solemn. “Can I have this one, please?” 

Miss Lucretia approaches the tank, looking curiously at the little singing jellyfish. “That’s beautiful, Magnus,” she says, and then she turns to the worker. “Do you have care instructions, Lucas?” 

The worker - Lucas - fidgets with his glasses for a minute before replying, “well - well, no. It ate them.”

“It ate them?” Miss Lucretia’s voice is confused (and a little bit pointed, like when she scolds a student who’s usually good for not paying attention in class), and Magnus and Julia look up at Lucas with similarly perplexed expressions. 

“I - well - they fell in the tank, and it ate them.” Lucas rubbed at the back of his back nervously, before continuing, rushed - “It’s okay, though, it’s been fine. It’ll eat the fish flakes we feed goldfish, and the vet says it’s healthy.” 

Miss Lucretia hums, narrowing her eyes at Lucas, who flinches back. “Well, I’m sure we can figure it out,” she says after a moment, reaching down to ruffle Magnus’ hair. “Yes, Magnus, we’ll get you this one.” 

Magnus grins, almost as wide as he did all day when he first moved in with Miss Lucretia. Then, he rushes back to the goldfish tank, pointing at it. “Can we get some of these, too? It’s lonely, Miss Lucy, and I don’t want it to not have any friends!”

Miss Lucretia hums, smiling for a moment before turning back to Lucas with a stern expression. “Would the Voidfish be alright with other fish?” 

“It’s not aggressive,” Lucas says with some confidence. “Or carnivorous. I read that much before I dropped - I mean, before it ate the care instructions.”

Lucretia raised one eyebrow, but nodded. “Alright, then we’ll get the Voidfish and - oh, seven? Yes, seven goldfish. How does that sound, Magnus?”

Magnus grins a little wider, practically hopping up and down with excitement. “Yes! Yes, Please,” he amends, folding his hands together and trying to stand still. (He’s not entirely successful, but he does his best.) 

So, Lucas bags up the goldfish and Voidfish (though he has some trouble with the latter, who keeps reaching for Magnus as it’s being placed into its bag), Miss Lucretia pays him, and they leave. Magnus carries the Voidfish, who snuggles up to Magnus’ chest through the bag, and Julia carries the goldfish. 

“Give my regards to your mother, Lucas,” Lucretia says before closing the door behind her. 

The ride home is as uneventful as it can be with two rowdy kids in the wagon, “whispering” excitedly about what to name the fish. Lucretia smiles as she drives them home. 

Magnus decides to name the Voidfish “Fisher” - Julia giggles at first, but decides she likes the simplicity. The goldfish are hard to tell apart, so he names them all “Steven.”

“That’s my dad’s name!” Julia says, laughing. 

“I like your dad!” Magnus huffs. “He helped me make a duck!”

“But my dad’s not a fish!” 

“Which means it’s fine if they have the same name! There’s Dad Steven and the Fish Stevens!”

Miss Lucretia just keeps smiling. 

——— 

Not much changes when Magnus returns to school, but the things that do are big. 

Everyone knows Miss Lucretia adopted Magnus, and though no one is brave enough to bully the toughest boy at Refuge Elementary School, they whisper behind his back about the “stupid teacher’s pet.” Miss Lucretia is very professional, and treats Magnus just as she always had in class, but the students read her patience and respect as special treatment, despite being awarded the same. (Kids are just… like that.)

The Twins are gone, moved to another town by the forest. In their place is a boy named Jon. 

Jon charms the other students in no time. He’s smart, smarter than anyone else in class, and when he talks it makes people listen. He has big ideas and he wants everyone to support them. 

Magnus hates him. Magnus hates how he talks, and he hates his ideas, and he hates how he brags about how smart he is, and he hates the pitying look Jon gives him when he says the wrong answer in class. 

The year passes, and then more years. Magnus tolerates school and lives for the last bell to ring so he can bike home with Julia and Miss Lucretia. His tendency for getting in fights remains, though he always knows he has good reasons. He’d never fight someone who doesn’t deserve it. Miss Lucretia believes in him, and so does all of Raven’s Roost, who celebrate his unusual strength and appreciate his protective nature. (This doesn’t keep him from getting in trouble, of course.)

Raven’s Roost is a safe haven for Magnus. Everyone there is nice to him - they compliment his strength and craftsmanship, they feed his excitement and confidence. They become a family for him, one he doesn’t ever remember having beyond the vague memory of his grandfather, passing on his pocketknife before he died, telling him not to play with it until he’s at least six. Miss Lucretia and Julia’s family, especially, he loves. He doesn’t really grow out of calling his guardian Miss Lucy, except when he’s really sleepy and a “mom” slips out. Julia’s dad becomes his mentor, teaching him everything about woodcarving and carpentry. Julia’s papa is a much quieter man, but helps them make cookies sometimes, and feeds them dinner, and sometimes lets Magnus come watch when he teaches Julia smithing. 

Julia, of course, is Magnus’ best friend. The years pass, and she’s also the one he kisses under the bleachers after eighth grade graduation, and then the one he asks to homecoming, and then, by sophomore year, officially his girlfriend. He’s fairly confident in saying he’s in love with her - and he tells her, in October of his senior year, as they’re biking home from the apothecary together, hormone potions in their pockets. They decide they’ll get married after he graduates, because by some miracle she’s in love with him too. 

In April of his senior year, Steven tells him, there’s a young adult carpentry competition. It’s a day’s ride away, and the prize is a hundred gold pieces and a contract with the furniture store hosting it. It’s an opportunity Magnus can’t pass up. 

He asks Julia to come along, but she has to run the shop, since her papa passed away the year before. So, he straps down the rocking chair (which he made with as much care, thought, and love as he could muster) in the Waxmans’ wagon, and prepares for the drive. 

Before he leaves, he gives an extra tight hug to Miss Lucretia, who smiles proudly with now-slightly-wrinkled eyes. He gives Steven one, too, his mentor grinning down at him (Steven is a tiefling, so he’s not much taller than Magnus, at least compared to Julia. But, as big as he is, Magnus is still short for a human.)

“You’ll do great, Magnus,” Lucretia says, still smiling. 

“I saw how much you put into that chair, kid,” Steven adds, clapping him on the back. “You'll be hard to beat.”

“Even though your rocking chair smells like old lady house,” Julia says, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Oh my gods, Jules,” Magnus whines. “It’s lavender! It smells good!” 

“I didn’t say it was BAD,” Julia teases. “Just smells like a grandma house.”

Magnus pouts for a moment, but can’t hold back his adoring grin before embracing his girlfriend tightly and planting a kiss on her lips. It requires some effort - Julia now towers about two and a half feet taller than him, but she’s being helpful now and leaning down instead of teasing him further. 

“We’ll see you in a few days?” Miss Lucretia confirms. 

“Yep! I’ll be back by Monday.”

“You should be on your way, if you want to get there by dark.”

Magnus whines, still holding Julia, who laughs. After a moment, he pulls back, his hands on her waist. He stares up at her, lost in her eyes, as he says, “I’d better go, then. Bye, Steven. Bye, mom.” (He doesn’t see Lucretia’s smile grow a little more.) “I love you, Jules,” he says, voice low. 

“I love you, Magnus,” she replies, kissing his forehead. “Now go, dumbass, burnin’ daylight” 

Magnus rolls his eyes, finally lets go, and drives away. 

He wins the contest, naturally, and without incident he drives home. He smiles as he passes through Refuge, eager to see his family. 

What he sees instead is smoke. 

Raven’s Roost is in ruins, and he sees it as he approaches the road that runs along the cliff. Every building in the craftsmen’s corridor is burned to a husk, most of the stilts and supports that once held up the buildings are either snapped entirely in half or leaning, and it’s absolutely empty. 

Magnus’ end begins to feel more like an end when he loses his home, his family, his mentor, his mother, and the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> o o p s 
> 
> that's all the major character death you'll get i promise
> 
> pls tell me what you think! im on tumblr and twitter @oniongremlin as well


End file.
